Nami/Strategy
Skill Usage * has very high potential in ganking as her passive give bonus movement speed for 1.25 seconds. Enough for a team mate to catch up to the opposing enemy. This effect is also similar to that of . * is a great ability in team fights, it should be used immediately in large teamfights to gain an advantage. *Keep in mind that and can interrupt channeling spells, like or . * is great for casting in a 2v2 fight in bot lane, it will not only damage your opponent, but it will heal your ally too. * works great with skillshot champions like and , because of how they rely on spamming basic attacks between skillshots. * is a squishy champion, so be careful not to let yourself get caught alone, positioning is always important. *Unlike , all of 's abilities are very different, and should each be cast differently. ** should be cast onto squishy targets, like AD carry or a support, if a champion has high mobility, or can easily dodge the spell (like or ) then you should instead aim at some one, who has a lower chance of dodging it. ** should be cast onto teammates, preferably allies with low health. Or yourself if your HP is running low, learn to prioritize who you should cast this spell on. **Keep in mind that 's damage increases with your AP, not the allied champion you cast it onto, cast it on allies with high attack speed, such as an ad carry or solo top champion who can fight, and relies on attack speed (like ) *If you see that your team mate needs to escape, or is chasing an enemy down you can use either your or to activate your passive, to increase your allies movement speed. *All of 's abilities have long cooldowns, so you be careful about using all of your spells at once, otherwise you will be unable to protect yourself. You could perhaps aim to get some CDR, (e.g. ) *Always remember that bounces not between target and even allies,use this to your advantage to both damage enemies and heal allies as well. Rushing a in early lane could help support your AD carry during those tough zoning enemies like , . Item Usage Nami's skills can suck up a lot of mana, buying mana regen or flat mana giving items should allow you to stay in lane longer. * If your aiming for mana, try buying items that grant plenty of mana, such as , , , if combined these items can give you some decent survivability and AP. * If your aim is for mana regen, try , , or , putting these 3 items together will also give you full 40% cooldown reduction, giving you 3 more item slots to work with, without worrying about aquiring additional mana regen or Cooldown reduction. * may be your first choice of boots if your a support, however if you aimed to get the previous 3 mentioned items which would give you 40% cooldown already, then these boots would be useless, trying other boots such as or should be equally as beneficial in case you wanted to move around faster to keep in position, or pack more damage into your spells. should fit in with Nami's abilities nicely, since most of her abilities can potentially hit multiple enemy targets, proccing multiple slows and speed buffs can greatly influence team fights in your favor. is a relatively cheap item, it can provide some more healing sustain , and it can later be built into to further support allies. may be expensive, especially if your playing as a support, but the extra AP and magic penetration aura will help you and your allies, just be sure you aren't putting yourself at too much risk since the 's low range now requires you to get somewhat close to enemy targets to make use of the passive. Recommended Items To be added upon release. Countering *A fairly squishy champ. would serve as fish food for those assasins capable of going in and out of combat namely: , and . Taking advantage of this would cost your enemies a great asset as can not just heal but, also boost allied movement speed and as well as buffing the AD carry and has 3 sets of CC in her kit. Champion Spotlight To be added upon release. Category:Champion strategies